total_drama_forum_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Forum Island Wiki
__TOC__ Introduction to Total Drama Forum Island is basically an alternate universe starring 22 contestants that are based off of real Fanfiction authors, competing against each other for one hundred thousand dollars. New relationships, new conflicts, and new characters all in one fanfic and Wiki! Story Introduction Out in the middle of Muskoka, Ontario, a dock was shown. It was a camp of sorts. And with this camp, there was nature everywhere. Because it was a camp. No duh. Chris McLean, a man in his 30s-40s grinned at the camera, popping out from below and grinning like the (sadistic) host he was. Wait? Sadistic? Haha! I didn't say anything. Shhh. "Yo!" Chris greeted. "We're coming to you live at Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere, in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show, right now!" "Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp," Chris explained as he grinned. "They will compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down, the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good." Chris then walks to a campfire area. With it are eleven tree stumps and torches stuck around and a marshmallow skewer lying on top of it conveniently. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow," Chris explained as he grabbed the skewer and ate the marshmallow. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week." "To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other," Chris said as behind him was a grizzly bear holding a bowl of disgusting camp food infested with black flies. Ignoring that, Chris continued on, showing them a camera, duct-taped to a tree. "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over camp," Chris grinned. Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will survive black flies infesting disgusting food and bears? And who will you be rooting for? Find out, right here, right now on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND Theme Song (Cameras pan out from a tree, a rabbit hole, and from another tree. Slowly but surely, it begins to fly over Chris and over the high 80-foot mountain before diving down) Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine (Ryan is swimming with the fishes before noticing a shark swimming after a fish. The camera pans up out of the water) You guys are on my mind (Zack is flexing his muscles on a drifting boat as suddenly an eagle flies by and drops its dropping on his head) You asked me what wanted to be and I now I think the answer is plain to see (Nathan is just sitting there listening to music but Naomi comes and surprises him) I wanna be famous (This surprise causes Nathan to drop his iPod and a bear runs over and carries it away with Nathan chasing after it, Jennifer stares at this in confusion) I wanna live close to the sun (Velvet and Snake are attempting to row away from a waterfall but they fall anyway) Go pack your bags I already won (Noel sits on a log jotting something down and is suddenly grabbed by a grinning Eugene but is hit into the Confessional) Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day (Katherine is surprised by this and runs off with a bunch of cats. The camera then pans into the cafeteria where Chef is cooking something for a tied up disgusted Autumn, a crying Michael and a calm Kenny) Cause I wanna be famous (Jazz is seen attempting to remove Gold's mask) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (Samantha is jogging with Angel through the beach and jump back when they see Omar punching a shark...he smiles sheepishly) I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (Mist is on the docks waving her wand around. Photoshop makes it seem like she's actually waving around a magic wand) I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous (Heather and Robbie sit awkwardly next to each other as Anna happily ships them two together; a whistling tune begins to play) (TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND) Story Contents Cast Angel - Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns Anna- KeefteAmo Autumn- AudiLion Eugene- 3nigm4 Gold- GoldEmblem Heather- TotalDramaGirl01 Jazz- SideshowJazz Jennifer- Derpimelt1000 Katherine- The Feline Overlord Kenny- MrAwesome1999 Michael- geniusmath Mist- mistmagic100 Nathan- Otterplay Naomi- GermanyMadridista4Life Noel- Noel Batsworth Omar- Omakin Robbie- BaconBaka Ryan- RFtheGreat Samantha- GirlPower54 Snake- SnakeSaber639 Velvet- What'dIMiss Zack- Eternos137 Episodes Elimination Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse